


the amazing outdoors

by mixtapestar



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Quentin Coldwater's Canonical Oral Fixation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Quentin convinces Eliot to join him and their friends at the corn maze. He makes it worth Eliot's while.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79
Collections: The Magicians Harvest Spectacular





	the amazing outdoors

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Queliot Events for hosting this, and to Rubi for beta reading! <3

  
([link to header image](http://mixtapestar.com/amazingoutdoors.jpg)) 

"Absolutely not," Eliot says.

"C'mon, Eliot. Please? Everyone else is going."

"Good. That means you'll have plenty of company while I stay home and not relive the atmosphere of my terrible youth."

Quentin rolls his eyes. "Corn stalks aren't going to give you _flashbacks_ , El. Besides, once we go through the maze, we'll have beer and cider and donuts."

"You don't know what'll give me flashbacks, Q. And we can have drinks and donuts here in the comfort of our own home, with the ability to topple into bed together right after. I can tell you, I'm not gonna be in the mood when I get home all itchy and humid from being outside all day."

Quentin circles his arms around him, tilting his face up toward Eliot's with a pleading look. "We're going to the nighttime one, so it'll be chillier and have a fire pit after. I know you love a good fire."

Eliot sighs. He hates himself a little for already thinking about giving in. "Why is this so important to you?"

"Because it'll be fun. And we haven't done anything with our friends in months."

"Julia was just here three nights ago, drinking my best vodka and kicking your ass at Trivial Pursuit."

" _All_ of our friends," Quentin clarifies.

"Is your muggle friend Solomon gonna be there?" Eliot hates Solomon. He obviously has a crush on Quentin, and even though Quentin remains oblivious to it and is clearly devoted to Eliot, Solomon never lets up on the flirting.

"Yeah, Fen already invited him. But you don't have to speak to him!"

Eliot groans. "You're not making a very good selling point here for me."

Quentin slides his hands down from Eliot's waist to squeeze his ass. "I'll make it up to you?"

Eliot shifts his stance a little to slide a leg in between Quentin's. "I'm listening."

Thirty minutes later, as they sit sweaty and breathing heavily on the couch, holding on to each other as they recover from their latest escapades, Eliot says, "Fine, I'll do the stupid corn maze. But to be clear, the 'making it up to me' happens after."

"Oh no, you mean we just fucked for nothing?" Quentin deadpans.

Eliot fishes Quentin's sweater up from the floor and throws it at him.

\---

Quentin is acting strange the whole ride up to the corn maze. Eliot doesn't know what it could be, but he's definitely up to something. He keeps pulling the sleeves of his oversized orange sweater over his hands, then pushing them back up again. Eliot finally takes his hand just to stop his fidgeting.

Dusk is just falling when they meet up with the rest of the group. Alice has brought extra flashlights, which is perfect because Josh and Solomon forgot theirs. Ugh, Solomon. 

Quentin, the over-friendly puppy that he is, asks Solomon if he's seen the latest episode of _The Walking Dead_ , and Solomon leans in to share his latest theory. Eliot doesn't know if Quentin is aware he's doing it, but when Solomon places a hand on his arm, Quentin turns toward Eliot to include him in the conversation, effectively shaking him off.

They all sign a piece of paper saying that they've read the rules and won't ruin the maze. Julia's got theories and strategies, and both Penny and Kady are hanging on her every word.

"So wait, are we all going in as one big group? Won't that get kinda, I dunno, unwieldy?" Josh asks.

"No, only three in at a time, but if we all follow the same game plan we'll probably catch up to each other."

"Can we please get a drink beforehand?" Eliot murmurs to Quentin, already ready for this entire experience to be over.

"Yes please," Quentin says, clearly not as excited about it now that he's here and the 'Who's in charge' games have started. Louder, Quentin says, "We'll go in last, just gonna grab a drink first."

Solomon perks up at that, but before he can say anything, Fen calls his name and pulls him into discussion with Alice. Bless that Fen. Eliot forgives her, a little, for putting this together.

"Ooh, great idea. I'll join you," Josh says before tagging along.

Quentin looks slightly displeased to have company, which is certainly interesting. Wasn't he the one that wanted this to be an 'all their friends' situation?

Either way, he's not leaving his Bambi behind with these psychos. "Margo? Want anything?"

"Only if you're buying, baby." She smirks and makes her way over.

"Naturally," he says, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. Quentin shoots him a grateful look. Huh.

The pre-maze drink selection is kinda sad. Eliot hopes that the options are better on the other side, where the supposed awe-inspiring fire pit and pumpkin patch are. He's guessing this is more of a deterrent to keep them from having to line the maze with portapotties. He really should have just pre-gamed this shit.

He orders them four ciders, because the beer options look truly awful. Josh vows to Venmo him right now, but the other two accept with their thanks and no offers. Eliot smiles into his solo cup; he likes being able to treat his people once in a while.

"It's not too soon to turn around and go home," Eliot reminds Quentin as Josh starts flirting with Margo. "We saw everybody, we got a drink. Socialization accomplished."

"Don't worry," Quentin says, a mischievous look in his eye. "I've got plans for tonight. It'll be worth it."

"I knew you were up to something—"

Margo cuts him off. "Looks like the others have all gone in. Shall we?"

"We can't go in as four. You guys will have to go first," Quentin says.

Margo rolls her eyes. "Oh, come on, they're not going to stop us for one person. Just walk in like you know you're gonna get away with it."

Eliot eyes Quentin, who looks a little panicked. "Hmm, no, that's okay. You kids go ahead. We'll catch up, probably."

Margo looks between the two of them, considering, then shrugs. "Suit yourself. C'mon, Josh."

Josh follows along, looking like Christmas has come early.

"So what's this big plan, hm?"

"You know how I said I might give you your birthday present early?"

Eliot arches a brow. "Yes?"

Quentin smiles. "Follow me."

Eliot shakes his head. He's pretty sure Quentin's fucking with him, but he's already come this far, so he ventures forth into the corn maze.

He's pretty sure he spots Margo and Josh rounding the corner off to the left, but Quentin pulls him immediately to the right. They meander through the maze, Quentin shining his flashlight all over like he's on a scavenger hunt, but Eliot takes his time with his cider and just follows.

They pass one group who seem to be attempting to make a map in the low light, and Eliot shakes his head. Once they're out of earshot, he says, "Think they'll wind up sleeping in here?"

Quentin laughs, but it's laced with a weird, nervous energy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Eliot asks as they reach the end of one long corridor and turn into another long corridor with a clear dead end.

" _Yes_ ," Quentin says, more to himself than as an answer to Eliot's question. "This way."

"Quentin, this is a dead end," Eliot points out, even as he follows to the farthest point.

"I know that! Shh!" Quentin hisses. "Keep your voice down."

Eliot lets Quentin nudge him into the corner, bewildered. He stays put (per Quentin's held-up palm) as Quentin walks back to the corner they came from, peers around, nods, then returns.

"Okay, so, you know how you floated that idea a couple weeks ago about me sucking you off in public?"

Eliot sputters out a laugh. "Q, we're not having sex in a corn maze. This is a family friendly thing, and I don't especially want to spend my night locked up for public indecency."

Quentin shoots him the look that's normally reserved for when Eliot's underestimating him, and Eliot's heart rate kicks up slightly. "Okay, first of all, there's no kids here. They're not allowed in after dark, I checked. And second..." Here he pauses, looking excited again as he takes a few steps back into the maze. He turns back toward Eliot and weaves his hands through the air, fingers placed just so.

A slightly transparent wall goes up between them, looking from Eliot's perspective like corn has been superimposed on it. But when Quentin shines his flashlight on it from the other side, the light doesn't permeate.

Looking pleased, Quentin steps back through. "Now the dead end just happens sooner. No one will see us."

Eliot leaves Quentin behind to step through the illusion himself. It really does look good from the other side, and he can't see Quentin at all. A little thrill shoots through him as he returns.

"How long have you been planning this?" Eliot murmurs, low, gathering Quentin into his arms.

"Since Fen invited us. Julia helped me work on the illusion." Eliot groans as quietly as he can manage, picturing Quentin fucking-- _studying_ to get this to work. "So what do you say? Can I blow you? You'll have to be quiet."

"Mhmm. So will you," Eliot says, tucking Quentin's hair behind his ear. "We both know how worked up you get with my cock in your mouth."

Quentin grins broadly, unrepentant, and rubs deliberately up against him. Eliot's already getting uncomfortably hard in his tight jeans, and the ambient noise of people around—both far and near—is doing more for him than he'd like to admit.

Quentin is still looking up at him expectantly, so he puts on a sigh and leans down until his lips are a breath away from Quentin's. "Alright, babe. Fuckin' wreck me."

Quentin shifts up to seek out his kiss, his hands going for Eliot's fly at the same time, working the zipper down agonizingly slowly. Eliot works his hands under Quentin's ridiculous sweater to caress his skin as their tongues slide together. He's already imagining that tongue gliding over his cock; he loves Quentin's mouth on him any day, but the anticipation of what's about to happen has him swallowing a groan of pleasure.

Finally free from the restrictions of his jeans, his cock strains up against his boxer briefs, and he pushes his hips forward involuntarily. Someone laughs from just behind him, on the opposite side of the corn, and his dick twitches just as Quentin hand wraps around it.

Quentin whimpers against his mouth softly, and it's all Eliot can do not to react as Quentin pumps him tentatively through the fabric. Eliot bites at Quentin's lower lip, laving over it with his tongue, while Quentin shifts his hands around to start shimmying Eliot's waistbands down to his thighs.

His cock now free against the crisp evening air, Eliot shudders as Quentin swipes his thumb across the bead of precome at the tip, then strokes him once, twice.

"You ready?" Quentin whispers, and even through that tiny question, Eliot can tell he's as turned on as he is.

"Fuck yeah," he whispers back, maneuvering them so he can brace himself a little against the corn stalks. Quentin goes down to his knees in one fluid motion, and fuck, maybe this does fulfill some fantasies he'd long since forgotten from his teen years.

Quentin sucks the head of his cock in quickly, swirling his tongue over his slit before sinking down a bit, then back up. Eliot fights not to push into the touch. The combination of cold and admitted nerves has kept him from full hardness, but he feels himself quickly lengthening against Q's tongue. His hands slide into Quentin's hair, tugging a little to show his encouragement as Quentin works up a rhythm.

Voices come closer, from around the corner in front of Eliot, and Eliot gives a different sort of tug in warning. Quentin stills a little, no longer bobbing up and down on Eliot's dick, but his tongue doesn't follow the same rules. Quentin reaches up to cup at his balls, licking sinfully hot over the head of his cock, right as _fucking_ Solomon rounds the corner.

The flashlight, mercifully, doesn't shine through the wall of semi-transparent corn, which means the illusion is still holding from the other side, but it still makes Eliot's heart jump like they've been caught. Especially when Solomon just stands there, looking puzzled. Eliot pulls sharply at Quentin's hair again, but he continues on, unaware.

"What is it?" comes Fen's voice, and then she appears too. Quentin finally pauses, holding still with the tip of Eliot's dick in his mouth. "Oh, just another dead end."

"Yeah, sorry," Solomon says, shaking his head a bit. "It's weird, I could've sworn we came this way before, but…"

"Guys, I think it's this way!" Eliot recognizes Alice's voice from further down. He's never been happier to hear her. The two of them turn back the way they came, and Eliot heaves a sigh of relief. Quentin pulls off of his dick and rests his forehead against the crease of Eliot's hip, shaking with quiet, uncontrollable laughter.

"Shut up," Eliot hisses, laughing too now.

"I mean, what are the fucking odds?" Quentin hisses back. He grips Eliot's cock tight in his fist and Eliot bucks up into the friction, the pleasure-fear of almost getting caught now coalescing into solid pleasure as Quentin clearly wants to keep going.

This time, when Quentin goes down on him, he works his throat open until Eliot can feel his cock nudging at the back of his throat. Quentin's hands slide back to knead at his ass for a moment before urging him to move, to fuck into Quentin's mouth.

Eliot's biting his lip so hard he may be drawing blood, but that's the only way he can keep from crying out, letting the entire maze know exactly how talented Quentin is with his mouth. Quentin is always good, but there's something about fucking into that warm, wet heat while breathing in the chilly autumn air in their little secret nook of the maze that has Eliot going wild. He can feel his balls drawing up as his orgasm builds, and he tugs at Quentin's hair again so that he pulls off, keeping just the head of Eliot's cock on his tongue as he shoots into his mouth, with Quentin's hand pumping his shaft and drawing out the pleasure.

Every ounce of his willpower is going into keeping himself quiet, so he bucks into Quentin's mouth when he closes his lips on Eliot's cock one more time. Quentin sucks him down again briefly before pulling off, looking proud of himself. Eliot smooths his hair back from his face, feeling nothing but love and a certain amount of pride for his wonderful boyfriend. Maybe he'll ask Quentin to fuck him when they get home; it's rare to see Quentin this confident, and Eliot intends to ride it out—literally, if possible—as long as it lasts.

Eliot pulls his pants back up and tucks himself away before the cold can start to bother him, but then he focuses all his attention on hauling Quentin up and giving him the kiss he well deserves for that amazing feat. "God, that was so hot," he mumbles in between reckless, wet kisses. He fits his hands around Quentin's waist underneath his sweater. "What do you want? Name it."

"I'm good," Quentin says, shuddering a little. "I can wait until we get home."

"Yeah? Gonna spend the rest of the night turned on for me?" Quentin nods, biting his lip. Eliot kisses him again with a quick swipe of the tongue. "I love you so much, Q. Happy fucking birthday to me."

There's another rumble of voices behind them, and while they're relatively safe now, Eliot still wants to stay in this shared space of theirs a little while longer. They stare at each other silently until it seems the nearest people have passed.

"I'm glad you liked it," Quentin whispers. "And I love you, too."

Eliot wraps his arms around Quentin and just holds him there for a minute. Maybe he's coming around on corn mazes. And he can't wait to smile smugly at Solomon for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are love! <3


End file.
